Bindick, Ahrenholz and Krafczyk summarized the state of the art within the technical field of thermally coupled radiation in three dimensions in “Heat Transfer—Mathematical Modelling, Numerical Methods and Information Technology”, ISBN 978-953-307-550-1, Aziz Belmiloudi Editor, printed 2011 Feb. 14, Chapter 7—“Efficient Simulation of Transient Heat Transfer Problems in Civil Engineering” (see section 7.3 in particular). Their observations are hereby incorporated in their entirety in referring to this work.
EP 1 667 069 A1 describes a method for determining the distribution of the local radiation intensity in a semi-transparent medium by using ray tracing, wherein a significantly quicker method with a simultaneously smaller memory requirement for determining the distribution of the local radiation intensity in a semi-transparent medium exhibiting at least one boundary surface was introduced.
Simulation and calculation methods using ray tracing techniques that require many calculations and a large number of numerical results being stored in a computer. Hence it would be desirable to provide methods that achieve savings in terms of computer time and computer memory used.